Titanic
by lalanaf
Summary: Hola Tsubaki, necesito tu ayuda para poder pasar un rato con Maka. One-Shot. Mal Summary


Estaba en la cocina preparando la cena cuando escuchó el teléfono sonar al otro lado del apartamento. Dejó el arroz que había estado amasando, se lavó las manos y fue a contestar, sabiendo que su técnico no lo haría ya que se estaba dando uno de esos baños que bien podrían durar horas, o hasta que ella lo llamara para comer.

– ¿Diga? – dijo la pelinegra con el aparato ya en las manos.

– Hola Tsubaki – saludó una voz masculina al otro lado del parlante.

– Hola Soul – respondió ella –. Black Star se está bañando. Le diré que llamaste – explicó amablemente.

– La verdad quería hablar contigo, Tsubaki – declaró el chico con algo de vergüenza.

– ¿Conmigo? – saltó ella, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color parecido al carmín.

– Quería que me ayudaras. Me gustaría hacer algo con Maka.

– Maka… – se relajó la chica. Por un momento pensó que… – ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

"_Esto no es nada cool"_ pensó Soul

– Pues en realidad no sé muy bien. Estaba pensando en alguna película, pero no sé cuál le gustaría ver a Maka.

–Una película que le guste a Maka… – pensó Tsubaki –. ¡Ya sé! – exclamó – ¿ Por qué no ven _Titanic_?

– ¿_Titanic_? Pero esa película es tan poco _cool_ – se quejó el arma.

– Pero a Maka le gusta – aseguró ella, sabiendo que con eso Soul no podría negarse.

– Está bien – aceptó el chico con pocos ánimos –. Muchas gracias por la ayuda Tsubaki.

– ¡Espera Soul! – se apresuró a decir ella antes de que el muchacho de cabellos blancos colgara.

– Aquí estoy – le hizo saber que aún no se había ido del todo, pero lo dijo de una forma que le dio a entender a Tsubaki que no quería tardarse mucho tiempo más al teléfono.

– Si quieres que la película surta algún efecto en Maka y que luego ella te lo agradezca hay una serie de consejos que espero sigas – dijo ella con severidad.

– Te escucho – dijo Soul poniendo toda su atención en la chica pelinegra que hablaba al otro lado de la línea.

·.·.·

Maka estaba en su cuarto, terminándose de poner el pijama, cuando escuchó que por fin su arma había concluido con su extensa llamada telefónica. ¿Con quién habría tardado cerca de veinte minutos hablando? Se asomó por la puerta y vio a ese chico de sus sueños salir de su habitación e ir hasta la cocina por un poco de café.

– ¿Con quién hablabas, Soul? – preguntó la chica desde la seguridad de su cuarto.

– Con Black Star – mintió.

– Ya veo – murmuró ella sin creerse del todo la respuesta del alvino.

Salió cerrando la puerta de su habitación tras ella y se fue hacia el sofá que tenían en frente del televisor, se sentó en él abrazando sus rodillas y se puso a ver televisión sin estarla viendo en realidad.

– ¿Querrías ver una película? – preguntó Soul desde la cocina.

– Hmmm – murmuró ella sin muchas ganas. No es que no quisiera ver una película con Soul, pero el muchacho siempre ponía unas que poco le gustaban a ella.

– Estaba pensando en ver _Titanic_ – le dijo él sentándose a su lado y ofreciéndole una taza de café.

– ¿Cómo? – se volteó a verlo sorprendida. Fue entonces cuando se percató que el le extendía el café, que ella aceptó con gusto.

– Pues estuve pensando que tal vez te gustaría ver esa película –explicó Soul mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su mano libre.

– Vale – accedió preguntándose cuál sería la motivación de su arma para ver ese tipo de películas.

Soul se levantó y buscó entre las estanterías junto al televisor. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el alvino dio con la película, la cual sacó triunfante de su empaque y la introdujo en el reproductor de video. Volvió a sentarse junto a Maka y pronto se escuchó la inconfundible música del filme.

"_Cuando hayas puesto la película, siéntate junto a ella normalmente y no voltees a verla. Probablemente si lo haces ella te pedirá ver otra cosa." _recordó Soul uno de los consejos que le dio Tsubaki"

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de película cuando Maka recordó su humillante estado cada vez que veía _Titanic_. Y sintió miedo. Miedo a lo que diría Soul cuando la viera así. Se giró a mirar al muchacho a su lado para pedirle si podían poner otro filme, pero al verlo tan concentrado en la pantalla frente a él decidió no molestarlo, resignándose a tener que pasar vergüenza cuando terminara la película.

Soul escuchó un resoplido de rendición a su lado y sonrió. Pero eso no hizo que volteara a verla.

Y empezó la parte romántica de la película. Al peliblanco se le revolvió el estomago. Odiaba el romance en el cine y no entendía cómo podía gustarle eso a las mujeres, pero solo tuvo que mirar a la chica a su lado para poder soportarlo. Ella estaba sonriendo.

Soul veía la pantalla más por inercia que por otra cosa. Se estaba aburriendo. Pero entonces la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo frente él le hizo recordar la conversación con Tsubaki:

"– _¿Has visto la película alguna vez, Soul? – cuestionó la pelinegra al otro lado de la línea._

– _La verdad es que no. Ese tipo de películas son muy poco cool – respondió él sin importancia. _

–_Pues deberías verlas de vez en cuando – le riñó la chica –. Dime que por lo menos conoces la famosa escena..._

– _¿ En la que están con los brazos estirados y eso? – le cortó Soul._

– _Si, esa – se alegró que al menos conociera algo –. Por favor, si te dije que antes no distrajeras a Maka, en esta escena ni lo pienses pues le arruinarías el encanto y, por lo tanto, a la película – le dijo Tsubaki con severidad._

– _Vale."_

Pero Soul no siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones de la pelinegra. Disimuladamente el peliblanco deslizó su mano hasta encontrar la de Maka. Ella, inconscientemente la tomó, totalmente concentrada en la escena, y Soul aprovechó el momento para acariciarle el dorso de su mano. La chica se sobresaltó y miró a Soul confundida, pero él se limitó a observar la pantalla, sonriendo de medio lado. Maka sonrió ante el gesto y siguió viendo la película mientras sus manos entrelazadas se acariciaban.

Ya casi era el final de la película. Un final que haría llorar a cualquiera menos a Soul. Miraba la pantalla con una especie de asco preguntándose cómo a la gente podría gustarle semejante cursilería. Aceptaba que le había encantado las escenas del hundimiento del barco, las que tenían más acción, claro, pero de ahí a que le gustase el excesivo romance de la película había un gran camino. Su mano no había soltado a la de Maka en todo ese tiempo. Pero en ese momento ella estaba apretando su mano hasta tal punto que se dificultaba la circulación. Le ocurría algo, lo sabía. Aunque su rostro permaneciera impasible aquel acto le hacía entender que algo no andaba del todo bien. Volteó otra vez hacia el televisor viendo un paisaje nocturno con ambos protagonistas en el agua helada, ella sobre una puerta de madera. Y un barco que iluminaba el cementerio que los rodeaba.

De pronto Soul escuchó un sollozo provenir de la persona sentada junto a él. Vio cómo una pequeña lágrima se escurría por la mejilla de su técnico mientras mordía su labio inferior intentando no proferir ningún otro sonido como el anterior. Y no pudo más. Mandó al diablo todas las recomendaciones hechas por Tsubaki sobre no establecer ningún contacto físico para que Maka pudiese adentrarse más en la película, y tomó con su mano libre la cabeza de la chica para apoyarla en el hueco de su hombro. Y en ese momento ella no logró contenerse y descargó un llanto silencioso sobre la camiseta de su arma. No duró demasiado, pero ella no despegó su cuerpo del de él.

Y llegó la escena final. Aquella escena en la que se vuelve a recorrer el barco hundido, llegando a el vestíbulo de primera clase donde se encontraban todos esas personas que no regresaron. Y Maka volvió a llorar. Sobre todo con ese beso final de los protagonistas que por fin podrían estar juntos por siempre. Los créditos aparecieron y con ellos la famosa canción que caracteriza a la película. Lágrimas silenciosas volvían a mojar su camiseta. Pero esta vez Soul no esperó a que ella lograra calmarse sino que la levantó del mentón e hizo que lo viera. Su rostro estaba empapado y sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Y Soul no pudo evitar verla hermosa. Acercó su rostro al de ella dejándolos a menos de un centímetro de distancia. Sentía su respiración golpeándolo en su boca incitándolo a acabar con aquel pequeño trayecto que los separaba.

– Por ti – dijo simplemente. Y el contacto se produjo. Un suave roce al principio que pasó a ser un beso tímido que no avanzó a más. Cuando se separaron Soul noto un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica quien suspiró y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

·.·.·

– ¿Diga? – preguntó una voz femenina.

– ¡Hola Tsubaki, hablas con Maka! – saludó la chica con entusiasmo.

– ¡Hola Maka! ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Tsubaki intuyendo la dirección de la conversación.

– Muy bien, gracias – respondió la chica de cabello cenizo – Llamaba para darte las gracias.

– No fue nada – dijo la pelinegra restándole importancia –, pero dime, ¿siguió mis instrucciones?

– La verdad es que no, pero así fue mucho mejor – respondió Maka con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Aquí les dejo un one-shot un tanto cursi, producto de una inspiración luego de haberse visto la película... :P Tengo q decir que siempre lloro como una magdalena cuando veo esa peli, especialmente en la última escena :S**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Lalanaf**


End file.
